Fortuna
by morphine121
Summary: Kisah cinta Yuno dan Asta sebagai pelajar SMA. AU School Life. BL Yaoi. Fluffy romance. YunoAsu. No beta read.
1. Chapter 1

**FORTUNA**

Summary : Kisah cinta Yuno dan Asta sebagai pelajar SMA. AU School Life. Fluffy romance. YunoAsu. No beta read.

.

_Binar madu tenang itu…_

_Rahang runcing tegas itu…_

_Paras elok sempurna itu…_

_Keindahan yang memukau, membenamkanku dalam rasa tak wajar…_

_Suatu rasa yang tak mungkin dapat terjangkau untukku…_

.

"Asta! Ayo saatnya kita main ke ruang kesehatan lagi!"

"SIAAAAP, KAK CHARMY!"

Sepasang murid Royal Clover Academy kelas Black Bull berlari dengan semangat menuju ruang kesehatan. Di waktu istirahat, mereka seringkali pergi kesana. Ada orang yang selalu ingin mereka temui disana. Yaitu Sister Lily yang bertugas menjaga UKS, serta Yuno, murid transfer baru yang membantunya.

"SISTER! HARI INI KAU CANTIK SEKALI! BIARKAN AKU MEMBANTUMU!" teriak Asta yang langsung menerobos masuk ruangan kesehatan tanpa mengetuk atau salam sekalipun.

"Tidak usah, Asta. Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Lagipula selalu ada Yuno yang membantuku." jawab Sister lembut. Ia sedang merapikan rak obat-obatan.

"Asta, seperti biasa kerjamu hanya mengganggu Sister saja." sahut Yuno pelan, dibuatnya Asta menggerutu kesal.

"Yuno, aku membawakanmu makanan dari kafetaria! Silakan!" Charmy menyelinap masuk sembari menyerahkan sebungkus roti isi untuk dimakan laki-laki yang ia sukai.

"Terima kasih, kak Charmy. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Laki-laki bersurai hitam kelam itu menerima pemberian dari kakak kelasnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang tak tertahankan bagi Charmy untuk bersorak gembira. Melihat hal tersebut, Asta menjadi geram.

"MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SIH! ANAK BARU SAJA BELAGU! AKU JUGA BISA BERGUNA UNTUK SISTER!"

"Oh ya? Nyatanya Sister tidak ingin dibantu olehmu karena ada aku."

"KAU!—"

Bel tanda istirahat usai pun berdering. Asta tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menggumam kesal. Tubuhnya didorong keluar oleh Charmy agar ia beranjak kembali ke kelas. Mata Yuno mengekori Asta hingga ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang Asta sembunyikan dari siapapun. Itu adalah suatu kebohongan besar yang ia pendam. Orang yang selama ini ia tuju di ruang kesehatan, orang yang selama ini ia sukai, bukanlah Sister Lily—melainkan Yuno.

Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Yuno. Suatu perasaan yang tak semestinya dirasakan oleh seorang laki-laki terhadap laki-laki lainnya. Aneh, memang. Asta sendiripun mengakui hal itu. Itu terjadi ketika Asta berpapasan dengan si murid transfer yang tengah dikerumuni beberapa murid perempuan. Waktu itu, Asta sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Namun ia dihampiri tiba-tiba oleh sosok laki-laki bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu.

"Hai, aku murid baru disini, namaku Yuno. Kau?"

"Eh? Aku Asta. Ada apa ya?"

Laki-laki berbadan tinggi semampai itu pun mengulurkan secarik kertas foto. Ada Asta disana sedang berlatih di klub beladiri kendo.

"Ini untukmu. Maaf sudah memotretmu diam-diam. Aku ada di klub fotografi. Kalau kau tertarik untuk jadi modelku, bilang saja."

Asta terpaku. Waktu terasa membeku. Hasil fotonya, wajahnya, kata-katanya, begitu menghipnotis. Semilir angin yang meniup helaian rambut Yuno menjadi saksi bisu tercurinya hati seorang Asta—yang sama sekali tidak atraktif—merasa istimewa hanya karena tawaran untuk menjadi model fotografi.

Sejak saat itu, pikirannya terus diliputi oleh Yuno. Laki-laki itu bagaikan emas yang masih menghargai sebuah batu kerikil di jalanan. Setiap bertemu Yuno, ia selalu menghindar bingung akan debaran jantungnya yang menguat dan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia bahkan sempat memastikan apakah memang debaran jantungnya disebabkan oleh Yuno, dengan cara menyapa duluan. Dan hasilnya—positif.

.

Suatu ketika, sekolah akan mengadakan acara besar untuk menyambut kunjungan tamu dari sekolah lain. Murid di setiap kelas ditugaskan untuk bekerja bakti membersihkan sekolah. Namun kebetulan sekali, Yuno dan Asta ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dalam satu ruangan khusus yang tidak terpakai.

"EH KENAPA KAU DISINI?!"

"Tentu saja karena aku ditugaskan untuk membersihkan ruangan ini, bodoh."

"APAKAH KITA HANYA BERDUA DISINI? Maksudku, bukankah lebih banyak lebih cepat selesai?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Tergantung keadaan. Kalau ada lima orang tapi yang bekerja satu orang saja kan sama saja akan lama. Sudahlah, biar aku sendiri saja sudah cukup."

"SOMBONG SEKALI. KAU PIKIR AKU DISINI UNTUK NGANGGUR APA?!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bekerja, jangan marah-marah saja."

"AKU TAHU!"

Asta mengangkuti meja dan kursi untuk dikumpulkan di sudut, sedangkan Yuno mengelap kaca yang berdebu menjadi jernih kembali. Mereka bekerja dalam diam sebelum Asta membuka suara kembali.

"Kalau aku bilang suka padamu, kau percaya tidak?"

Aktivitas Yuno terhenti. Sejenak ia mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan Asta, kemudian menentukan jawaban.

"_Arienee. Joudan deshou? (_Tidak mungkin. Kau bercanda, kan?)"

Debaran jantung Asta serasa ingin meledak. Sesak tak terelakkan. Pahit. Pedih. Kedua matanya serasa terbakar. Hanya oleh kalimat remeh yang berarti penolakan.

"Ahhhh—hahahaha. Benar. Benar…"

"Asta?—"

"MAAF AKU KE TOILET DULU!"

"Tung—!"

Terdengar keras gema suara pintu tertutup. Asta berlari sangat cepat menuju toilet pria di sekitar ruangan tadi. Giginya menggigit bibirnya hingga hampir terluka. Ia berusaha keras menahan hasratnya—untuk menangis. Sesampainya di toilet, ia duduk lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke seluruh wajahnya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras dengan bebas.

Ia merutuki nasibnya. Selama ini ia berpura-pura suka pada Sister Lily agar Charmy tidak curiga dan merasa dikhianati olehnya karena mereka menyukai satu orang yang sama. Memang bukan hal yang wajar seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya menyukai laki-laki lain. Ia tahu itu. Terkadang ia berharap ia tidak terlahir sebagai laki-laki saja. Namun percuma, takdir berkata lain. Ia harus menerima kekalahannya. Ia harus tegar dan kembali menghadapi Yuno seperti biasa. Lagipula tugasnya membersihkan ruangan itu belum selesai ia kerjakan. Tidak mungkin ia membebankan tugas itu pada Yuno sendirian.

.

"Lama sekali kau, Asta. Tolong pel ya." Yuno menyerahkan gagang pel ke tangan Asta yang siap menerimanya. Setelah diterima, ia menyobek bungkus pewangi lantai dan menuangkannya dalam ember di dekatnya.

"Maaf aku sakit perut."

"Hmm. Tapi, kenapa matamu merah?"

"Hah? Oh iya, tadi mataku kemasukan debu."

"Biar aku cek."

Tanpa Asta sadari, Yuno telah bergerak mendekatinya. Mereka kini benar-benar dekat berhadap-hadapan. Jemari panjang Yuno meraih puncak kepala Asta, merasakan rambut sarang burungnya, sepasang matanya terfokus lembut kepada sepasang mata merah Asta yang mengakibatkan pertahanan Asta runtuh seketika. Mata yang merah itu kembali mengalirkan air. Semakin lama semakin deras.

"…Ah, tidak— Ini tidak— Hentikan— Cukup— MINGGIR!" bentak Asta seraya menepis tangan Yuno dari atas kepalanya.

"Asta, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya."

"BAIK! AKU MENGAKU! AKU SUKA PADAMU! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA! Selama ini aku berbohong pura-pura suka pada Sister Lily karena aku tidak ingin kak Charmy tahu dan merasa dicurangi olehku. Aku tahu aku aneh karena suka padamu. Kita berdua laki-laki. Jadi kau akan jijik padaku. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi tetap saja. MENYAKITKAN. MENCINTAIMU SUNGGUH MENYESAKKAN DAN MENYAKITKAN. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku tidak tahan. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi setelah ini. Bencilah aku sepuasnya! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Kelopak mata Yuno merendah mendengarkan Asta meracau dalam tangisnya. Nampak bahu Asta bergetar hebat. Ia pasti sudah lama menahan perasaan itu padanya. Yuno menghela nafas sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Asta.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Asta. Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian. Karena aku sendiri juga merasa aneh. Aku sudah memotret banyak orang, namun hanya kau yang kutawari untuk jadi modelku."

Sebelum Asta sempat tertegun menghentikan tangisnya, badan Yuno memutar lagi menghadapnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ditekan ke masing-masing pipi Asta, membuat bibirnya maju ke depan untuk dipertemukan dengan bibirnya. Sontak mata hijau itu terbelalak, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu.

Ciuman itu berakhir singkat. Yuno kembali menarik wajahnya dengan terkikik geli akan reaksi Asta. Tangannya yang masih membungkam pipi Asta ia permainkan dengan jahil. Asta hanya pasrah dengan mata yang masih berair.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Asta bodoh. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. Kau tidak cocok menangis, tahu. Kemana Astaku yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas? Kau sudah seperti orang lain saja."

Tangan Yuno akhirnya terlepas dari wajah Asta. Dan Asta pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertinggal dengan tanpa bicara. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bahkan Yuno berani mencium bibirnya. Tak disangka, ia nekad juga. Mengingatnya, Asta menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari mengepel lantai ruangan dengan cepat.

"Asta, setelah pulang sekolah ini, mari kita kencan."

"HAH? KE-KENCAN?!"

"Ya. Untuk merayakan hari jadi kita."

"HA-HA-HARI J-J-JADI?!"

"Kau kenapa sih jadi kaku begitu?"

"J-Jadi kita… pacaran…?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?"

"SI-SIAPA BILANG AKU TIDAK—"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Yah, tapi kita tidak bisa mengaku pacaran di depan orang lain. Rahasia kita berdua saja ya?"

"B-Baiklah."

Salah satu tangan Yuno bergerak menarik kepala Asta pada dadanya. Asta pun menurut. Ia meraih bahu Yuno, membiarkan dirinya beristirahat dengan posisi seperti itu. Kisah Yuno yang menjadi kekasihnya kini baru dimulai.

.

.

.

A/N : Yah ini ide muncul gara2 author marahan ama pacarnya wkwkw. Jadinya ini dibikin complete trus kalo ada sekuelnya bikin judul baru lagi aja. Review dipersilahkan. Bisa anon kok sans wkwkwkw.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : Kencan Pertama Sepulang Sekolah_

**.**

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" tanya Asta pada kekasih yang baru resmi ia dapatkan lima belas menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kala itu suasana sudah sepi. Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran telah berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hmm kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Yuno balik, membuat Asta sedikit kesal.

"Ehh? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku duluan tadi?" balas Asta, Yuno tertawa sejenak mendengarnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Bagaimana kalau ke mall?"

"Hah? Seleramu seperti perempuan saja." cibir Asta.

"Hah? Benarkah? Sepertinya orientasiku masih sedikit lurus. Destinasi yang ada di pikiranku hanya itu jika suatu ketika aku mengajak pacarku berkencan."

"Hei! Kau masih berani juga berkata seperti itu setelah menembakku tadi?! Sudah kuduga kau berpotensi menjadi seorang_ playboy_. Karena wajahmu yang tampan itu, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan perempuan manapun."

"Baru jalan beberapa menit saja sudah tidak percaya."

"Kau yang mulai duluan, sih!"

"Sudah, ikut saja. Jangan banyak bicara." Yuno mendinginkan suasana dengan menggenggam tangan Asta, menggandengnya. Asta tak kuasa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Bibirnya merapat membuat beberapa lengkungan.

.

Sesampainya di mall, sepasang mata hijau _chartreuse_ milik Asta berkilau-kilau penuh kagum, asik mengeksplor pemandangan berbagai macam _stand_ menarik yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Pria sebaya disampingnya nampak tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Kau jarang kesini, ya?"

"Yah sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tertarik mendatangi tempat seperti ini. Karena setahuku mereka menjual barang-barang yang tak terjangkau untukku."

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku traktir."

"Se-serius?!"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita lihat-lihat di sebelah sana."

Antusias, Asta tersenyum lebar mengikuti langkah Yuno. Mereka memilih untuk mengunjungi _supermarket_. Alih-alih menentukan barang belanjaan, mereka malah bersenda gurau sebelum akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Beraneka macam gantungan kunci.

"Hei, lihat! Ini menarik untuk dipasang di tas sekolah kita."

"Benar. Sejak tadi aku berpikir untuk membeli sesuatu yang tidak mencolok yang bisa kita miliki berdua. Mungkin ini pilihan yang bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pilih yang ini saja? Kau di klub fotografi dan aku di klub kendo." saran Asta seraya menunjukkan dua buah gantungan kunci yang bergambar pedang kayu dan kamera. Sepasang mata _hazel_ Yuno melirik ke arahnya.

"Boleh juga pilihanmu." puji Yuno membuat Asta terkekeh bangga.

"Kalau begitu, kita ambil itu saja." lanjut Yuno. Kemudian ia membuka suara lagi.

"Sudah cukup ini sajakah yang kita beli? Kau tidak ingin menambah apa-apa lagi? Maksudku mungkin ada hal lain yang kau inginkan—"

"T-tidak, tidak. Ini saja sudah cukup kok."

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau suka makanan ringan—"

"Sudah, Yuno. Cukup ini saja (aku tidak bisa membebanimu lebih banyak lagi di kencan pertama kita!)." tegas Asta dengan senyuman yang sedikit memaksa. Yuno menyadarinya namun ia mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung ke kasir."

Asta tersenyum simpul mengikuti Yuno melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Yuno, aku tunggu disana, ya? Akan mencurigakan kalau kita bersama-sama terus." Asta menunjuk ke belakang kasir. Yuno yang sedang mengantri menuju kasir menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Kemudian Asta berjalan ke arah luar _supermarket_.

Tiga menit berlalu, Yuno menemui Asta kembali di tempat perjanjian sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka tadi. Yuno menyerahkan pada Asta salah satu gantungan kunci yang dipilihnya berbentuk pedang kayu tadi.

"Nih."

"Terima kasih, Yuno. Lain kali aku yang traktir, deh."

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita makan dulu, Asta. Kau pasti lapar juga, kan?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih? Makan dimana?"

"_Foodcourt_. Di lantai atas. Kau yang pilih. Santai saja, lihat-lihat dulu sambil berkeliling."

"Jadi kita harus naik, dong?"

"Ya. Mau pakai _ekskalator_ atau _lift_?"

"Y-yang mana saja boleh, deh."

"Kalau begitu kita kesana dengan _lift_ lalu kembali dengan _ekskalator_ saja. Bagaimana?"

"Oke."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju _lift_. Setelah menekan tombol panah keatas, mereka menunggu sambal mengamati nama lantai yang berubah hingga akhirnya namanya sesuai dengan lantai dimana mereka berada saat itu. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, mereka membiarkan pengunjung keluar dahulu baru memasukinya lalu menekan tombol lantai tujuan.

"Rasanya aneh. Seperti naik bianglala." celetuk Asta. Yuno sedikit tertawa meski dengan mulut terbungkam.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju, mereka pun melangkah -tiba Yuno berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Asta, bergandengan. Asta menahan malu, impulsif meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang curiga?" protesnya dengan berbisik.

"Cuek saja. Kalau ada yang bertanya, katakan saja kalau kita ini saudara atau sepupu."

Yuno mengarahkan Asta menyusuri jajaran _stand_ makanan di _foodcourt_. Semuanya terlihat enak ketika perut sedang lapar. Dengan mulut menganga, matnya bergerak-gerak membaca-baca menu dan harga. _Mall_ memang beda.

"Y-Yuno, bagaimana dengan harganya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pilih yang mana jadinya?"

"A-aku mau _steak_ dan jus jeruk." jawab Asta malu-malu namun sangat jujur. Yuno senang mendengarnya. Ia suka orang yang tidak sok sungkan-sungkan dan mau menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pesan sekarang."

.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Yuno dan Asta memesan, hidangan pun akhirnya tiba di meja mereka. Wangi aroma daging _steak_ menggoda Asta sampai ia harus meneguk ludah. Matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan masakan yang menurutnya cukup mewah dengan asap yang masih mengepul karena baru saja matang. Segarnya jus jeruk yang tersaji di dekatnya turut membuatnya penasaran.

"B-bolehkah aku makan sekarang?" pertanyaan Asta yang polos sukses menggugah sisi lain Yuno.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa tidak? Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Semburat merah menyebar di wajah Asta kala mendengar pujian Yuno yang manis. Tuhan, kekasih laki-lakinya ini hebat sekali dalam mencuri hatinya. Ia pura-pura tidak menghiraukan dengan segera mengambil suapan pertama dengan lahap. 'ENAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!' soraknya girang dalam hati, namun ekspresi wajah yang terpancar darinya tak dapat berbohong. Yuno memandangi wajah suka cita itu dengan senyuman. Ia mengambil secarik tisu seraya mengarahkannya ke pipi Asta.

"Kau makan terlalu senang sampai belepotan begini."

Sontak Asta menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak untuk melihat Yuno dengan lembut menghapus sisa-sisa saus yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Baru kencan pertama saja jantungnya dibuat tidak karuan, irama detaknya berantakan. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya dengan Yuno setelah ini. Namun, tanpa mereka sadar, sepasang mata viridian menangkap momen romantis mereka dan memutuskan untuk diam-diam terus memperhatikan.

"Nah kalau begini 'kan pipimu jadi halus lagi." ujar Yuno sambal mengelus pipi tembem milik Asta yang entah seberapa halusnya sampai membuat Yuno berbunga-bunga.

"Percuma kau membersihkannya, makananku belum habis. Nanti wajahku akan jadi kotor lagi."

"Tidak apa, akan kubersihkan lagi. Tisunya 'kan masih banyak."

"Dasar! Kau juga makan, dong! Daging steakmu masih belum tersentuh, tuh! Apa perlu aku yang menghabiskannya juga?" ancam Asta, tapi Yuno tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kalau kau mau ya ambil saja. Aku lebih suka melihatmu sibuk makan karena caramu makan sungguh menyenangkan."

"Bicara apa, sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan mendengar bunyi perutmu yang kosong itu, duh!"

"Suapi aku kalau begitu,"

"Apa?! Kau ini menggoda terus saja!"

Pasangan baru yang berisik itu sukses membuat pengintainya merasa terganggu serta patah hati meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hatinya hancur dan kecewa. Ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk diekseskusi keesokan harinya.

.

Hari telah berganti. Asta bangun dengan semangat baru. Ia secara resmi telah terlepas dari status lajang. Tak peduli meski Yuno seorang pria, ia tetap mencintainya sebagai sesama manusia.

Sesampai Asta di ruang kelas, seorang kakak kelas yang biasa menyapanya terlihat tak mengacuhkannya ketika ia lewat. Ia memutuskan untuk menyapa duluan.

"Selamat pagi, kak Charmy!"

Taka da balasan. Yang disapanya justru menghindar. Aneh. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Asta tidak mengerti dan membiarkan hal itu. Mungkin saja kakak kelasnya itu sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Asta memaklumi bahwa perempuan memang rumit.

.

Bel yang mengisyaratkan jeda waktu untuk istirahat pun bergema. Seluruh murid berhamburan ke kafetaria untuk mendapatkan makanan. Begitu pula dengan Asta. Namun belum juga kakinya melangkah keluar dari kelas, seorang kakak kelasnya memanggilnya dengan keras dari belakang. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Asta spontan menoleh dan berhenti. Dilihatnya Charmy dengan ekspresi serius tengah bertukar pandang dengannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata saja denganmu disini, selagi teman-teman keluar."

Asta mulai merasa tidak enak. Ia masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Charmy menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang tegas tidak biasa membuat Asta terpojok.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yuno sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menghunus dalam sampai ulu hati Asta nyeri. Tatapan Charmy menambah sensasi ketegangan yang dirasakan Asta. Ia kalut dalam rasa bersalah. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Rahasianya akan terbongkar. Tapi ia masih menghormati Charmy meski harus mengkhianatinya di belakang.

"JAWAB!"

Bentakan itu menghentakkan diri Asta hingga ia sedikit gentar. Setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia bimbang dengan jawaban yang harus diberikannya. Matanya tidak kuat menatap Charmy, namun mengarah ke bawah.

"Kenapa diam saja, hah? Aku melihatmu dengan Yuno kemarin di _foodcourt mall_. Kalian terlalu mesra untuk disebut teman. Aku bisa membedakan. Kau mengencani Yuno? Tanpa jujur padaku? Padahal kau tahu aku mencintainya. Kau pengkhianat, Asta. Sebenarnya kau ikut denganku ke ruang kesehatan juga untuk bertemu Yuno, 'kan? Tapi kau berpura-pura menyukai Sister Lily hanya untuk membuatku tidak curiga. Pembohong. Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Charmy bergegas menuju kafetaria tanpa menunggu suara teriakan Asta yang perlahan menjauh memanggil namanya. Asta sendiri sadardan mengerti inilah risiko yang harus ditanggungnya akibat ketahuan menyukai satu orang yang sama.

.

.

.


End file.
